Persona
by L-everlou
Summary: What do the persona's think about when they are alone? What do they think about when they aren't alone? Do they even think? Luckily, Himiko, Rise's persona, is on the case. Contains boring non-plot with Himiko just hanging out with the other persona's. NO SMUT. NOOOO SMUT. Enjoy, anyways. Might have curses and references, though.
1. Jiraiya

What do the Persona think about when they're alone? What do they think about when they're together? What do they think about their counterparts? Are they happy? Alone? Unsatisfied? Really, the only way to know is if you're a persona yourself. Luckily, Himiko is on the case. And she's not letting go until, she has every scrap of knowledge about her fellow persona.

"Jiraiya! Is it true that you're a disco frog ninja?!" Himiko bubbled, floating towards the other persona.

"No, I'm a magician. And you-" He began, looking up from his hands. "-Are a stripper, right?"

"No way! I only use this bod for destroying shadows. Oh, and analyzing other personas," Himiko sniffed.

"Hmm," Jiraiya grunted, looking back down to where he was forming some sort of object. It looked like a cross between an overloaded electrical box and a section of a metal pipe. He was having difficulty tying one of the chords, being that his hands were attached to ninja stars.

"Need help?" Himiko asked, holding out her hands.

Jiraiya handed her the contraption, cracking his fingers and yawning. "Thank you. I admit, I was a little bit, err, nervous. Handling that thing, I mean."

"Oh, you're weak to electricity, or lightning, more specifically. Isn't that right? What were you doing with this, anyways?" Himiko asked, tying the cord with ease.

"Actually, Izanagi asked me to help with it. He said that it was beyond repair, and he thought I could help it along with some magic... I was willing to do it for a friend, but at the time, both of us forgot about my weakness related to electricity."

"Really. That's surprising, coming from a ninja magician," Himiko commented.

"You two are awfully close, as well. Are you sure it doesn't go beyond that...?" She asked, teasingly.

Jiraiya put his hands in his lap, and looked up at her, disapprovingly.

"I'm disappointed in you, stripper. Izanagi and I are great allies. We would never stoop so low as to increase any sort of former relationship. We have more respect for each other than that."

"What about your human counterparts? Yosuke, and Yu, I believe?" Himiko asked, handing the contraption back to Jiraiya, who nodded thankfully and began to adjust some other things. He held it away from him, and he was almost looking away from it. Obviously, Jiraiya was extremely nervous that the thing might spontaneously combust. Still, he answered her question.

"They're in a relationship, and they're happy," Jiraiya laughed, uncomfortably. "I can only assume they've made their relationship sexual as well."

Himiko laughed, catching herself as Jiraiya swiftly pulled his fingers away when a small spark of electricity ran across the metal.

"You seem a bit on edge, is there something wrong?" Jiraiya looked up, but quickly returned his attention to his hands.

"It's been bothering me for a while. Can you honestly swear on your life that you won't shed any information to the others?"

"I promise," Himiko told him, intrigued. The ninja sighed, and leaned back.

"It's about when I was a shadow. I spouted some nonsense about wanting to have fun at any and all costs. And now..." Jiraiya sighed. "I really do want something exciting to happen."

"Whoa, there. I think you're fine as you are!" Himiko defended. "Do you really want to change that way?!"

"Aye, stripper. I do," Jiraiya said, solemnly. They sat in silence for a while, the ninja persona fiddling with Izanagi's item, and Himiko simply sitting and watching.

"And it's not something that I want to improve on for the benefit of others, I want this for myself," Jiraiya assured her, suddenly.

"Whatever you say. If you want something that you can get by changing, go for it." Himiko sighed, happily.

"It's finished."

Himiko watched him stand up, stretching.

"The next time we meet, I shall be different. Are you prepared?" Jiraiya asked, holding out a hand. Himiko smiled, and took it.

"Sure thing. But make sure not to lose sight of the real you. Take it from someone who knows."


	2. Konohana

"Konohana!" Himiko cheered, as the pixie persona wandered by.

Konohana turned her head in regard, and eventually turned her body to signal the start of a conversation.

"Hello, Himiko. Is there something you need?" Konohana asked.

"Nope, just wanted to talk. Girls talk!" Himiko smiled.

"Well, I haven't done much of anything lately. It'll be a little boring..."

"That's ok, I have a lot of stuff to tell you! And you can tell me what you think, okay?" Konohana smiled.

"Sure."

"Ok, um... let me think... Oh! It turns out that Izanagi's master is going out with Jiraiya's master. Jiraiya even told me that they've started doing naughty things to each other!" Himiko started, excitedly.

Konohara blushed profusely, putting a hand over her mouth. "N-naughty things?"

"You couldn't tell just by looking at them. Isn't it amazing? Jiraiya and Izanagi! I asked Jiraiya if they were doing anything together as well, but he said no..." Himiko sighed.

"Think about it, though. Jiraiya and Izanagi? Who'd be where...?"

"Um, Yu's definitely on top with Yosuke... so, it'd be the same? Maybe opposite, though... err..."

"That's a little disorienting... do they even have clothes...?"

"Sure, they do! Jiraiya always wears that white, disco-looking thing, and- he really is a disco frog ninja!- Izanagi wears a robe, and a mask."

"That reminds me! Has Izanagi ever taken his mask off?"

Both females were quiet as they contemplated this. Finally, Konohana turned to Himiko and took a breath.

"So, even as interesting as that was, I really have to ask. Who, of all the other personas, do you feel closest too?" She asked.

"Ah, that's easy. You, obviously!" Himiko cheered, putting an encouraging arm around the other's shoulders. Konohana laughed and hugged Himiko back.

"Thanks. I feel the same towards you."

They sat there for a long while, neither one willing to break the comfortable silence. Finally, though, Konohana sighed, and stepped away from the hug.

"That was fun. I'd spend more time chatting with you, but there are some other things I need to take care of. I'll see you around!" The pixie persona decided, waving goodbye as she walked off.

Himiko waved back, and headed off. After all, there were more personas to be interviewed.


	3. Izanagi

"Hey, Izanagi, quick question. Is now a good time?" Himiko asked, running to catch up with the tall, robed persona.

"Yo, Himiko! What's up?" Izanagi asked.

As intimidating and powerful as he appeared, Izanagi was an immature god. The stories about his stately prowess were just that: stories. He rarely acted as such, and only in battle did he ever flaunt his power. His favorite hobbies were sparring and sleeping.

So no, he wasn't as calm and refined as Jiraiya. Izanagi was one of the closest to Himiko in personality, being that he acted just like a teenager.

"Aw, nothing. I was talking with Konohana earlier," Himiko began.

At the mention of Konohana, Izanagi raised an invisible eyebrow. It was extremely difficult to tell, because of the mask, but Izanagi had the world's biggest crush on Konohana. It made Yu and Yosuke look like two silly kids, playing with the idea.

"She was telling me about some... things, and all, and we both realized. You've never taken off your mask! What's behind it?"

"Well, that was blunt."

"Hey, bubblegum, I'm just curious."

"Bubblebum?"

"It's a teenager term. And I asked you a question, so don't change the subject."

"S-sure, but it's just that..." Izanagi began, using his hands to convey what he was beginning to say.

"Yes?" Himiko pressed.

"I kinda don't want anyone to see my face, s'all. Not that I feel any different for him (don't get the wrong idea!), but Jiraiya's been the only one to see what's behind my mask. And that was b-by accident, catch my drift?" Izanagi breathed, using more hand gestures.

Himiko cocked her head. "How old is Jiraiya, anyways?"

"Couple hundred years. Still younger than most of us, even me," Izanagi sniffed.

"ARRRGH! We got off subject again!" Himiko screeched.

"I'm not taking it off!" Izanagi cried, as he ran away.

Himiko chased him for as long as she could see him, and that wasn't very far. She was too lazy, anyways. So, she turned around, revealing a very promising scenario.


End file.
